


Opposing Forces

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: A Thousand Lives [21]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Alpha Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Eren Yeager, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: Eren was in a mood. Levi knew this, personally, because Eren had him pinned against the door to their apartment before Levi had even gotten his coat off.





	Opposing Forces

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely self indulgent

Eren was in a mood. Levi knew this, personally, because Eren had him pinned against the door to their apartment before Levi had even gotten his coat off. 

A low growl vibrated against the skin of his throat; Levi felt one of his own begin to rise in answer. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, reining in instincts before they could become a problem. 

"Eren," Levi said, hands slowly lifting to curl into Eren's hair. "Are you alright?" 

Teeth nipped at him, tracing the scars that graced Levi's throat. The mating marks were long since healed over; Eren's teeth etched into his skin with silvery pink scar tissue. Still, they were no less sensitive. "Want you," Eren rasped, voice half feral. 

Levi snorted. "I gathered that much." 

He was shoved back against the door for his attitude. A knee pressed into the space between his own, and Levi let out a soft hiss when Eren's thigh put pressure on his growing arousal. Hands roamed his back restlessly, as if Eren couldn't part from him even to take off his clothes. It was a mood Levi knew all too well.

He scented his mate, with no effort put into being discreet. Eren's scent seemed normal, if a bit riled. No signs of rut. 

Levi felt himself relax. Rut was difficult when neither one of them was an omega. Even a beta found dealing with rut significantly easier. Two alphas were a mess, plain and simple. Levi had been warned of that fact by many, most of whom who had never even been asked for their opinion in the first place. Ignoring secondary genders wasn't all that uncommon, but it did get quite a bit of attention when it happened. Levi was well used to being a walking freakshow by now. 

"No more words, _alpha_?" Eren ground his hips forward. He pulled back just enough to watch Levi's lips part on a surprised moan. His own were painted in a smirk. "I didn't think you'd be speechless so soon."

Levi snarled, teeth snapping in warning. He cursed silently at himself when Eren's eyes lit with victory. His mate liked to play games. Liked to push and pull and toy with Levi's instincts. In everyday life, Levi had no problem controlling himself. In fact, he took pride in the knowledge that he never let his instincts rule him. Of course, this had all went out the window the day that Eren had come along. 

Nothing had made it harder for Levi to stay human than Eren. He both hated and adored him for it. 

"I've got plenty of words left," Levi promised. "How about I start with how I'm going to kick your ass if you don't at least bring me to the bedroom first?" 

"You want a bed?" Eren crooned. Hands shifted to grasp Levi's hips. He pulled away just enough to spin Levi, before he was right back to crowding him against the door. Levi growled in protest, arms braced against the wood as he shoved back. His alpha wasn't happy about being pinned, but Eren knew all of his tricks by now. His hips were pressed against the door, legs unable to kick Eren off balance, and arms caught between his body and the door.

A tongue flicked out against the nape of his neck, and Levi froze. "Ask nicely for it and I'll give you what you want." 

"Fuck you," Levi sneered. 

Eren chuckled, deep and low beside Levi's ear. It was a game that they both knew well; Levi's insults and Eren's goading. Still, a soft "color?" was spoken into the skin of Levi's neck.

He took a deep breath, well aware of what was about to happen. "Green," he forced out, past his alpha's pride. 

Eren purred, hands shifting to get a better grip on his hips. "Good boy." His mouth moved back to Levi's neck, and Levi didn't even have time to snarl before teeth sank into the flesh. The hands on his hips proved helpful when Levi's legs gave out. His eyes rolled back into his head as he keened, body going limp. 

A scruff could be performed on anyone. Omegas were the ones that used the practice most commonly, but if one knew what they were doing, an alpha could easily be put under the same effects. 

Thankfully, Eren knew exactly what he was doing. 

"Such a pretty alpha." Levi shivered as a tongue ran over the indent of teeth. "What did you want?" 

That was a good question, Levi mused dazedly. What was the answer again? 

"You," he breathed, head lolling back against Eren's chest. 

A hand held him steady as Eren bent for a kiss. It was a bit one-sided, given that Levi was having trouble with motor functioning. Levi was left panting and flushed all the same. 

"Me?" Eren repeated. He rocked his hips, giving them both a taste of the friction they desired. "Where?" 

"The bed," Levi breathed, nails biting into one of Eren's arms. 

"Can alpha say 'please?'"

He bared his teeth, temper flaring. His body was fighting off Eren's influence as fast as it could, irritation chasing away the effect of the scruff. " _Please_ take me to the fucking bed, Eren." 

Eren chuckled, but scooped Levi up at the same. "Spitfire," he said, nuzzling the top of Levi's head affectionately. He seemed calmer now, Levi noted. That was a good sign. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what had had Eren riled up in the first place. 

Levi allowed himself to relax. "That's me," he murmured, voice lazy. He leaned his head against Eren’s chest, listening to the beating of his heart. It was faster than usual, clearly excited about what was to come. Levi couldn’t say that he was any better.

His alpha was used to Eren’s antics by now, but Levi could still feel a growing fight. Sex was hard sometimes, when they both had the same secondary gender. In all other facets of life, instincts were kept controlled. When it came to what took place in the bedroom, they were both at war with themselves.

Eren had a harder time with his instincts. They were stronger, and more prominent than Levi’s. When Levi was in rut he had the capability to hold Eren down and fuck the instinct to fight right out of him, but he always hesitated when he was in his right mind. He didn’t like hurting Eren, so it was Levi who often embraced the role of his mate’s bitch.

Ruts were bloody and violent things. They were both left covered in bruises and bite-marks by the end of their cycles, and Levi found himself reluctant to cause the same damage in their everyday life.

Eren set him down on the bed before yanking Levi’s shirt off. He chased after Levi with biting kisses as Levi scooted further back into the mattress. One of Levi’s hands tangled into Eren’s hair when Eren broke free from the contact, only to trail wet kisses down Levi’s torso. A soft hiss left Levi’s lips when teeth nipped at one of his nipples, cock twitching beneath the fabric of his jeans.

Eren growled into his skin, hands making quick work of the button and zipper of Levi’s pants. They were yanked off in moments, and dark green eyes ran over revealed skin hungrily. The feral look was back, Levi noted. It made a hot, shivery feeling pool in the pit of his stomach.

“Not going to take your clothes off?” He arched his back, hips giving a slow roll. “That’s unfortunate.”

“Oh?” An eyebrow raised as a hand curled around the base of Levi’s cock. A thumb pressed into the space where Levi’s knot would grow, and his toes curled with the shock of pleasure that action elicited. “Why’s that?”

“Because,” Levi panted. “how are you going to fuck me with all that fabric in the way?”

Eren bit down on one of the glands that graced the inside of his thighs. A hand on his stomach kept Levi’s hips from bucking, though it did nothing to stop the jerk of his leg. “I’ll fuck you, Levi,” Eren promised, as he guided Levi’s legs over his shoulders. “don’t worry about clothes.”

“That’s a shitty answer— _fuck_!” Levi’s head slammed back into the mattress, unprepared for the hot stripe of Eren’s tongue against his ass. He was nearly bent in half as his mate went at it like a starving man. Long, deep licks had Levi shaking. His eyes met Eren’s as his hands were caught in Eren’s own. He looked smug, even with half of his face buried in Levi’s ass. Levi would have bit him if could reach; if he didn’t feel so good.

“Eren,” he panted. His hands yanked against Eren’s hold. “M’not gonna last long if you keep doing that.”

A hum was all the response that he got. There was a wicked look in Eren’s eyes, and Levi had a feeling that he knew exactly where this night was heading. Eren guided his hand to Levi’s erection. Their palms parted just enough to create a gap for the flesh, before a whole other pleasure assaulted Levi’s senses.

He was helpless to do little more than take it, caught in Eren’s hold and unable to regret it. His back arched as much as it was able, thighs tightening around his mate’s head. A moan caught high in Levi’s throat, and he barely had time to do more than jerk before he was spilling into their hands.

Eren eased up. He gave a few more smacking kisses to Levi’s skin before he guided his mate’s legs back down to the bed. He cleaned off both their hands, and gave a kiss to Levi’s wrist before releasing him. “Such a pretty alpha,” he murmured, tracing fingers over one of Levi’s flushed cheeks. “and all mine too.”

Levi shivered when Eren brushed against his cock, a lost sound catching in his throat. Eren crooned down at him, touch gentle. For all of the violence that Eren’s alpha contained, his mate was always attentive. Always careful not to push too hard, to offer assurance where it was needed.

“I love you,” Levi sighed, arms lifting to wrap tight around Eren’s shoulders.

“I love you too, Levi.” He nuzzled the side of his head, and received one right back. A content purr rose in his throat. Soft kisses were pressed to Levi’s face, to his neck, to the dip of his collarbones. Levi soaked up the attention, warm and pliant beneath Eren. He was wholly unprepared for the hand that wrapped around his cock, even though he had known it had been coming.

Eren chuckled at the startled expression on his face, a dangerous smirk on his lips. “You didn’t really think we were done, did you?”

Levi growled softly, and got a nip for his troubles. “No,” he said, meeting Eren’s eyes with a look of challenge. “do your worst, _alpha_.”

Eren’s teeth bared, though he looked no less smug. If anything, his smirk only grew. “Gladly.”

Then, Levi’s world spun.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a long fic about an alpha/alpha relationship for a while now but I just have too many stories already going right now, so this is to ease the urge a bit. This isn't really high on my list of priorities so I'm not sure when I'll update, but this will probably be like 3-4 chapters. 
> 
> If you want to see anything in particular feel free to request something! I'll see what I can do ;)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as well @ my101fragiledreams


End file.
